Friends with Drugs, Not Benefits
by Caitlinger
Summary: Cloud and Zack have started another year at high school together. But when they end up sleeping together under the influence of drugs, they don't know what kind of relationship they will develop.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, constant rape and molestation would occur. 24/7 -pervy grin-**

Cloud sighed and leant his head against his locker. What a fucking good day he had been having. His head throbbed as wished he could go home. He slammed his locker open with a bang resounded down the empty hall. He had had to stay behind and do an afternoon detention again.

'It's not like I started it...' Cloud thought glumly. Reno had been asking for it when he started to tease Cloud in the locker rooms about Zack. Reno had gone on and on about how much Cloud loved Zack, and then when Sephiroth joined in Cloud just snapped. Zack beat the shit out of Reno and Cloud on Sephiroth, until their teacher and Tseng had to drag them off Reno and pull the protesting boys to the nurse. They had both scored an afternoon detention, but Cloud had no clue where Zack had disappeared to.

He grabbed his bag and headed to the car park where Fenrir was parked. He sat onto the bag and slumped into a slouching position. His bike was his salvation. Cloud closed his eyes and smiled. It would be nice to stay like this for a while. A huge slam brought him out of his daydream.

'Oi, Spikes, don't be sleeping on me like that. We gotta get home.' Zack grinned from above as Cloud opened his eyes feeling pissed off.

'Just cus you got to sit and write lines whilst I was picking fucking rubbish up does not give you the right to be so bloody optimistic Zack.' Cloud growled and slid forward to give him room on the bike.

'Pfft, like I give a shit. That damned teacher was checking out my ass the whole time so I'd rather be on scab* than have Hojo in the same room as me.' Zack complained and grabbed his waist. Cloud rolled his eyes and started the bike up.

'Your apartment?' Cloud shouted over the engine.

'You know it!' Zack laughed. Cloud shot out of the school parking lot and headed for the city. When they finally got to the apartment building it was quite late. They had both organised with their parents that it was a 'study night' but with Zack's folks out there was no way that was going to happen.

Zack trudged upstairs and grabbed some drinks for him and Cloud, who had already plonked onto the couch to grab the nearest gaming controller.

'Oh yeah, Cloud? I got that thing you had been asking Genesis about.' Zack said casually after he placed the glasses on the coffee table. Cloud frowned. What thing?

'Umm what are you on about Zack?'

'Well, ever since you found out about that drug he had made in the science lab you had been pretty curious to see what effect it would have on you and me-'

'What the hell? I never said that!' Cloud interrupted Zack shouted. Zack raised his eyebrows at Clouds blushing face.

'You...really got it?' Cloud asked looking away. Zack smirked and nodded towards his bag.

'Not much, cus Genesis said it was a bitch to make. But it would be enough for you and me to get a good mouthful each.'

Cloud choked on his drink, spilling the cold Pepsi down his school shirt.

'Zack! I told you I had no intention for you to become my fuck buddy!'

Zack pouted and grabbed his bag.

'But you were the one who wanted to do it!'

'No! You assumed when I asked about it that I wanted to get into your pants!'

Zack pulled the small bottle from his bag and waved it in Cloud's face. He frowned. Zack had said there was enough for two but the bottle's seal had been broken and half of it drained.

'Cloud. Think hard. What's wrong with this picture.' Zack grinned and shook the bottle gently. Cloud looked down at his stained shirt and glass. The drink had had an odd flavour but surely Zack didn't...

'Oh God.' Cloud thought,his face going white. Zack continued to smirk at him from across the couch. He slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. He came back to Cloud who looked like he was frozen on the couch.

'Here Cloud.' Zack said and held out the cloth to him. Cloud just glared up and him.

'You fucking bastard! I'm not gay!' He shouted. Zack sighed and grabbed Cloud's arms, then yanked his sticky shirt off. Cloud inhaled sharply as it rubbed against his chest. He could feel his breathing speeding up as Zack slowly rubbed the cloth on him, nudging his pink nipples.

'Geez Cloud, control yourself.' Zack laughed, glancing down at the slowly forming bulge in Cloud's pants. 'If we don't like it at first, and if it feels wrong, then I promise to lend you my shower and never do this again.'

'You...did...this...to...me!' Cloud panted and threw his head back against the couch, slumping his heated body down with a cry of frustration. All he could think about was the warmth pulsing through his body. He watched as Zack slowly walked to the hamper and got rid of the cloth. He came back and leant

down so his face was almost touching Clouds.

'Besides, your not gay. You still like girls right? We haven't done anything to make you bi. Yet.' Zack teased. Cloud shot a glare at him. Zack drew back and took the bottle.

'Cloudy. I want you to give this to me.' He said lustfully and gave his jawline a kiss. Cloud's skin burned at his his touch. Zack slowly opened the bottle and pressed it against Cloud's lips, prying his mouth open.

'Don't swallow." He commanded and poured half of the remaining bottle in. Cloud almost gagged at the taste and understood why Zack had put it in his drink instead of giving it straight. Zack shocked Cloud by grabbing his face and pressing his mouth against Cloud's open one. Their lips collided and Cloud groaned. Zack took all of the liquid from Cloud's mouth and swallowed all of it.

He leaned back with a strand of saliva joined their mouths and looked at Cloud. He was panting, with half-lidded eyes and landed a lustful stare on Zack. Cloud couldn't care less about being gay, straight or bi any more. He needed Zack.

Zack grabbed and gulped down the rest of the bottle, throwing it aside and slumping onto the couch.

He waited for the drug to take effect and Cloud to come over. Cloud held in the moans threatened to release and tried to stand up. He gasped as his legs collapsed and and fell onto the door frame to Zack's room.

'Zack...come...now,' He moaned and clutched Zack's collar. Zack nodded and dragged Cloud into his room.

Zack fell with Cloud onto the floor and cried out. Both of their body's tangled around each other made Zack feel like he was on fire. Cloud pulled up Zack's shirt in haste and latched onto his mouth. Zack felt Cloud's hands roam up his chest and stroke his arms. Zack flinched. Shouldn't he be doing this to Cloud?

'Hey you got it wrong! Our positions are reversed.' Zack protested. Cloud scoffed.

'Well considering I'm the one sitting on you right now you really don't have a choice.' Cloud smirked and flicked one of Zack's nipples. Zack cried out and grabbed at Cloud's hair, bringing their lips back together. Zack played in Cloud's mouth with his tongue until he heard moans vibrating from the blonds throat. He quickly tried to swing out from under Cloud but he suddenly realised what Zack was doing and latched his legs around Zack's pelvis, grinding slowly on his crotch.

'God Cloud if you gunna fuck me get my fucking uniform off and don't tease me!' Zack groaned at the lack of friction caused by their pants. Cloud ignored him and surprised Zack by licking the uke's nose.

'Nope. I'm going to make you wish you didn't ever spike my drink.' Cloud said and deliberately removed the pressure from Zack's boner and left trails of kisses down his jaw, to his chest and ending at he naval*. He looked up from Zack's stomach and raised his eyebrows. Zack moaned and glared at Cloud.

'Please...' Zack begged and tried to wriggle out of the constricting pants.

'Why did I choose this day to wear briefs?' He thought and attempted to kick Cloud out of the way. He pinned Zack's arms to his sides and cocked his head to the side.

'Please what, Zack?' He asked innocently. Cloud wanted to fuck him right their and now but first Zack had to pay. He glared up from under the blond.

'Fuck me. Now.' Zack commanded. Cloud grinned and yanked off Zack and his pants, revealing their erections pressed tight against briefs. Cloud threw the clothes to the corner of the already messy room and rubbed Zack, teasing him with his leg. He leaned down and lick his inner thigh and stopped at his underwear. Zack nodded quickly and threaded his fingers in Clouds spikes again.

'C'mon!' Zack whined. Cloud slid the offending cloth off and licked Zack's arousal from bottom to tip. Zack shuddered and closed his eyes.

'Finally.' He thought when Cloud started pumping him. Cloud managed to get his own briefs at the same time and slid back up Zack, making their erections brush together. The both moaned and clutched at each other's arms. They were both so close to coming, the drug enhancing their pleasure. Zack nibbled in Cloud's neck and groaned as the blond arched back, stopping the friction on the spot they needed it most.

'Zack...need...lube..' Cloud panted, closing his eyes.

'Bottom drawer in my closet.' Zack groaned as Cloud left him on the floor to get it. Zack leant up on his elbows and watched Cloud's curvy ass swing over to his closet. He raised his eyebrows.

'Nice ass you got there Spikes. I'd tap that.' Zack observed. Cloud crouched and gave him a pissed off look.

'Not like you're going to get any now.' He scoffed and searched around in the bottom draw. Zack dragged himself onto the bed and eagerly took Cloud back into his arms. Cloud looked away guiltily. Zack frowned.

'What's wrong Cloud?' He asked concerned. Cloud leant back and shook his head.

'This doesn't feel right. I should be bottoming.' He said quietly. Zack's jaw dropped.

'Are you seriously worried about that? Man, you turned me on so bad now you're wanting to back down and be a bitch?' Zack replied incredulously. Cloud's eyes shot daggers at him and leant back.

'Well since you don't want to help me, let's see how long you can last.' He opened the lube and coated his fingers. Zack shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain that never came. He frowned and opened his eyes but yelped when he saw Cloud entering the fingers into himself.

Cloud's eyes fluttered shut and moaned quietly as his first finger entered. Zack's heart felt like it had stopped. He watched as Cloud slowly stroked himself and moved a second finger into his tight ass. Cloud tensed up and gasped at the feeling. Zack grabbed Cloud's arm in frustration but a long leg kicked him away. Zack moaned. Cloud feeling himself up was turning him on so badly. This must be what Cloud meant by how long he could last.

'Without coming,' Zack thought miserably. He looked up when he heard Cloud gasp as he entered a third finger. Zack shuddered and curled into a huddled ball, grabbing at his back. He was so close to coming just from watching Cloud.

Cloud saw his distress and smiled slyly. He slid his fingers out and moved over to Zack, wrapping arms his around the brunettes broad shoulders. Zack stiffened and moaned. How long was this torture going to last?

Cloud nudged him onto his back and leant him against the wall. Zack fluttered his eyes open and watched as Cloud lowered himself onto his needing arousal. He moaned as his erection slided into Cloud. The blond groaned softly and thrust downward on Zack, the drug making him forget about any pain. They gasped together and panted as Cloud sat straddled on Zack.

The brunette wrapped his toned arms around Cloud and kissed him softly. He groaned as Cloud thrust back down on him, breaking their lips apart.

'C'mon Zack! Don't make me do all the work.' Cloud complained. Zack held the blondes hips and thrust gently but swifty into the tight hole. He moaned and picked up the pace as his climax got closer. Cloud gasped when Zack begun to pump his arousal and bring them both so close to orgasming.

'Nggh...Zack!' Cloud shouted and came onto Zack's chest, violently slamming back onto Zack. Zack was so close now but pulled out of Cloud. Cloud widened his eyes.

'What are you doing?' He asked Zack shocked. Zack rolled his eyes and begun to pump himself.

'No...Protection..' Zack managed to grunt out and moaned as he finally released. He wiped his hand down on his sheets and smiled at Cloud.

'If you'd told me I could've sucked you off...' Cloud muttered quietly and pulled his legs to his chest. Zack laughed softly and shook his head.

'Nah. Well, shit, Genesis did a good job on that drink. I'm still freaking hard!' Zack grinned at Cloud. 'Want another round?'

Cloud saw his own erection and nodded.

'I'm topping this time though.'

Zack grabbed the lube and chucked it back onto the bed. Cloud coated his fingers again and looked up at Zack.

'You ready?' He asked. Zack nodded and gasped as a cold finger slid slowly into him. Cloud leant up and kissed him to try and distract him from any discomfort.

He carefully waited until Zack adjusted and slid his middle finger in, making scissoring movements. Zack winced at the feeling of his entrance being stretched. Cloud moved in a tiny bit deeper, adding a third finger, finding Zack's prostate. Zack buckled and moaned loudly under Cloud, thrusting himself onto Cloud. Cloud chuckled and removed his fingers.

'Ready?' Cloud asked again and positioned himself in front of Zack's hole. Zack nodded briskly and put his arms around Cloud again. Cloud eased his way in and watched Zack as he thrust slowly in and out. Zack winced but begun to hum quietly as Cloud's pace quickened. The blonde slammed his mouth onto

Zack and kept the pace up, pumping Zack now.

'Tch...Cloud...come..in me...I want...to feel it...completely.' Zack commanded and Cloud nodded, having no intention of stopping. Cloud cried out and rode out his orgasm inside of Zack, emptying himself completely. He colapsed onto Zack's chest, forgetting that the uke wasn't finished yet.

'Gahh...Cloud...finish me off please?' Zack moaned and Cloud suddenly remembered about him.

'Oh fuck, sorry.' Cloud said and quickly took Zack in his mouth, slowly licking him.

'Nnggh..Cloud...almost their...let go!' Zack shouted and came right into Cloud's mouth. Cloud swallowed most of it but coughed up the last bit. It dribbled down his chin and they both fell on each other, completely exhausted. They drug had finally lost it's effect, making both boys feel extremely tired.

'Man. That was the best sex. Ever.' Thought aloud and turned to Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes and propped his arms behind his head.

'Not bad at all.' He replied, grinning at the pissed off look on Zack's face.

Cloud rolled over as he woke up, groaning from the tension in his sore muscles. He glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and saw it was 6:00am. The blond froze when he realised he was in Zack's bed.

Naked.

With Zack.

And no memory of what happened.

**Well wasn't that lovely? Review, Rant, Rate, whatever. If I get one review, (a good one duh) i shall continue.**

**BRING ON THE FIRE HATERS =^._.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**A shout out to DenvorLuma for Reviewing ^^ along with CloudStrife123 and Purple Pallbearer ^^ I wasn't expecting a reply so quickly heehee. Maybe you all are perverted as me n_n**

**here is chapter two you perverted sexy sushi rolls **

**I'm writing this when I'm meant to be going to school -_-''' so all day I'm going to thinking bout sex! God Dammit!**

**I will try to update weekly. It's winter break for me 'Australia' and I have 2 weeks off -fist pump- 8D yaoi! Yaoi! YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one, but not. I don't own these character. Otherwise hot boyxboy sex would be daily.**

Cloud P.O.V

My head pounded as I tried to remember what happened. I glanced frantically at Zack who had not been disturbed by my movement, and slept on peacefully. His already spiky hair was even wilder, splaying all over his face. I spread my hands through my hair and grimaced at how greasy is was. The bed sheets had hardened, and had an awful smell to them so I guessed something had happened and it wasn't a coincidence we were naked in the same bed together. I went to stand up but groaned and fell back down as pain shot up my back.

'What the fuck?' I shouted in my head. A heard a noise behind me and I realised me falling had woken Zack.

He glanced around groggily a few times and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at me, My face probably looked like a deer caught in headlights of Fenrir, and looked at his naked chest. His face slowly broadened into a grin.

'Well I must say Cloud, not the worst way to wake up. You in your birthday suit and us laying suggestively in my bed together. Not bad at all.'

'Zack,is that really necessary? Please tell me you remember what happened last night!' I pleaded frantically. Zack looked thoughtful for a moment but then frowned.

'Well...I do remember you came home with me...then I got drinks for us then...' His eyes widened.

'What? What happened?' I asked angrily. He smirked.

'I slipped something in your drink and I kissed you I'm pretty sure. It's all hazy." Zack replied lazily and stretched across the bed. I stared at him in disbelief.

'ZACK? How could you do that to me!' I shouted and stood up too quickly. I tripped over the sheet and fell right onto my ass. I groaned in pain. My eyes quickly brimmed with tears. How could the previous night's activities have led to so much pain? Zack rolled over and offered his hand from over the bed. I grabbed it reluctantly and hoisted myself up. I looked down and scowled. I kept forgetting I was naked next to my freakin' best friend! Shouldn't I a little embarrassed? As if on cue, my cheeks flamed red as I saw Zack sprawled nude on his bed in front of me. He took in my scowl and blush with good humour though.

'Hey, don't worry man. Seems like we enjoyed it..' His perky voice faltered at my glare. I snatched up my school shirt from the floor and tugged it on swiftly.

'Aww c'mon Cloudy! Don't be like that! At least enjoy sleeping in!' Zack whined trying to grab my wrist. I slapped him away and continued to get the rest of my clothes.

'In case you hadn't realised, today is Wednesday. Which, Zack, means school. Unless you want to give the teachers and parents the excuse 'I was tired from fucking Cloud', I suggest you get ready also.' I stalked off to Zack's bathroom and ran water on my hair, attempted to straighten the mess out a bit. When I saw that it wasn't working, I gave up and quickly turned the shower on. Zack owed me that much. Tears streamed down my face. I coughed the water away and let the shower wash my face. I can't believe it. My best friend hooked up with me. I braced myself against the shower, shuddering with tears. I know had no idea what to do. What was I suppose to do? Date him? Ditch him? I choked and gulped the last of the tears away. I heard a quiet knock on the door and scowled.

'Zack, can't I have a fucking shower in peace?' I said angrily. He opened the door and smiled apologetically.

'I brought you a towel and the rest of your clothes. Just so you know, I'm sorry if what I did to you last night hurt you mentally and physically. I just wish you could remember what happened-'

'I don't think I want to remember Zack.' I stated and stepped out of the shower, snatching the towel and wrapping it around my waist. Zack had put on some boxers and by the looks of it tried to yank a hairbrush He took in my puffy, red face with shocked eyes. His arms pulled me into him in an instant and I gasped as my towel slipped down from my waist and gathered in a pile around our feet. My wet chest pressed against his bare one, pressed tightly together. He nuzzled his face my neck.

'I ….. don't want to hurt you.' Zack choked out and I was shocked to hear he was crying. Tears overflowed my face like a river flowing into the ocean. I wrapped my arms around his back and cried into his shoulder. Caring Zack. Brotherly Zack. Best Friend Zack. He was always there for me. Now it felt like that was gone.

'I d-don't want to be like the.' I gasped out and pushed him away, looking at the ground. I grabbed my towel and clothes, running out of the room. I glanced around and saw him standing frozen with his arms wrapped around his sides. I blinked tears away and pulled my clothes on. I wasn't going to school. No way in hell. The salty water burned its way down my face, making it feel like tracks were being etched into permanently into my cheeks. I walked quietly to the front door and grabbed the doorknob, leaning against the door for support.

'If I leave this room, nothing with ever be the same again.' I thought to myself. I hiccuped and shuddered, trying to open the door. My arms had no strength in them. I couldn't do it. I fell down and curled into a fetal position. I had to talk to someone. Genesis was my closest friend apart from Zack, but he got me into this mess. Angeal wouldn't really understand. Sephiroth wouldn't care less. Reno...Reno would fuck anything with a hole so no. Vincent. He would be fine to talk to. He had opened up to people when he got into highschool and wasn't as shy anymore. I stood up and yanked the door open, catching a glimpse or Zack coming around the corner of the lounge room.

'Cloud!' He shouted and ran towards me. I shut the door on him and started walking to the elevator. I couldn't go back to Zack. I needed to blow off some steam.

I felt my arms being grabbed and I was whirled around to a pissed off Zack.

'Cloud Strife.' He growled. I looked away from him pointedly. He could suffer for all I cared.

'Cloud please look at me! Tell me you hate me enough to walk out on me and not talk again! Then I will let you go.' He argued. I looked at him with my mouth open ready to tell him but then I saw his face. Those puppy eyes that had always looked at me with care, were now dull and red. His gaze softened and his smiled slightly.

'Hey. Do me a favour. Kiss me. Then you can decide whether you want to stay or not.' Zack offered and bent down to my height. 'C'mon. You can do it.'

I looked at his pink lips then back to his eyes.

'Will this change what we have between us?' I whispered. He grinned, causing his eyes to spark up slightly.

'It's gunna change everything Spikes.' He said slyly. I sighed. What the hell. I leaned up and pecked him on his waiting mouth. He stood to full height with an eyebrow raised incredulously.

'Seriously Cloud? Really?' He said and rolled his eyes. 'How 'bout something like this?' He leaned down and caught my mouth with his and softy kissed me. I felt his hands cup my face. I shut my eyes as warmth seeped into me. I had to admit, it wasn't as back as I thought, kissing with Zack. I wrapped my arms around his slowly, trailing my fingers up and down his back. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. I stood on my toes to match his height, and threaded my fingers through his fine, black locks. He moaned and pulled away. We both panted heavily.

'So..do you want to leave now?' He said, with a slight edge to his voice. I felt my lips, thinking how softly they moved against Zack's, and moulded perfectly in his. I shook my head and hugged him.

'Not today.' I whispered.

**Sorry for the sappy ending ;_; I've been listening to sappy music with results in, of course, sappy writing, drawings, and just about everything else -_-'' I'm going to see relatives for a few days until the 30th of June 2011 - Maybe 29th for America because Australia's in the future-**

**I'll probably get 2 chapters done o.o I hope. **

**Until then**

**Good bye pervy readers ^^**

**QUESTION:**

**How often should I do lemon? Every second chapter? Tell me in reviews ^^**


	3. The dreaded update

Ok. So.

I'm awfully sorry that I haven't updated in like, farking MONTHS! I'm such a lame author T_T I went into a bout of depression recently; I swear I have bipolar disorder. That, plus my sleep insomnia and my friends being assholes, wasn't very good for a healthy state of mind.

NEVER THE LESS, I will be back with a new story!

This is becoming a two-shot because,

A: I'm a lazy bastard. T_T

B: I thought about it and I had the WHOLE story beautifully planned and another thing wrong with me is I have the shittiest memory known to man, so my story seems to have come to an abrupt halt. I really don't see….potential? Lawl.

I'm sorry to all the people that put this on story alert and reviewed, I LOVE YOU THO! D:

I have a new story actually planned this time; I just want to know what couple it should be.

YAOI. No questions asked.

And have Cloud in thar too :3

So should it be ZackxCloud, SephxZack, CloudxSeph…hmm I plan to make this one VERY LONG. With lots of mini stories in the middle ^_^ I'm feeling much better than I was and should be as lazy with updates this time _

Peace Out Yo'

~Caitlinger

p.s I don't blame you if I get hate mail –hides behind dragon blanket- please …just input your vote 0_0 ill write quicker if I know what couple to do.


End file.
